1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a non-pneumatic bicycle tire. More specifically, the present invention relates to a non-pneumatic bicycle tire having an attachment structure for attaching the non-pneumatic bicycle tire to a bicycle rim.
2. Background Information
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly more popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has become a very popular competitive sport for both amateurs and professionals. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving the bicycle.
Essentially solid, cavity free, non-pneumatic tires are well known and have been used on bicycles for more than a century. In practice, non-pneumatic tires have the advantage of not going flat or experiencing a blow-out.
Pneumatic tires have generally utilized beads to hold the tire upon the wheel, and such beads usually are formed from high-tensile steel wire formed into inextensible hoops. The bead functions to anchor the plies of the tire together and to hold the tire on the wheel rim. The shape or flange of the bead conforms to the flange of the rim to prevent the tire from rocking, slipping or rolling off the wheel rim. However, for pneumatic tires, the air pressure within the tire exerts a force on the beads thereby holding the tire more firmly on the rim. While the beads have been successful in holding a pneumatic tire on a rim they are an additional cost, add to the weight of the tire, and require additional manufacturing, assembly time, resulting in increased production costs.
Solid tires and non-pneumatic tires can likewise be formed with beads, but in the absence of air pressure within the tire, fixing the tire to the rim can be problematic. Further, the forces exerted on the tire during high speed turns can cause even a tire with beads to become unseated.
It is therefore desirable to provide some means of fixing a non-pneumatic tire to the rim to ensure solid support for the tire, consistent traction and reliable installation of the tire on the rim in stressful riding situations.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved non-pneumatic bicycle tire. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.